The field of this disclosure relates generally to warning signals and, more particularly, to a signal alignment monitoring system and a method of assembling the same.
At least some known highway-rail grade crossings have signal lamps to facilitate warning approaching motorists of oncoming trains. Because signal lamp misalignment can reduce the effectiveness of the warning, signal lamps are manually aligned during installation and periodically inspected thereafter for proper alignment. However, because manual inspection after installation is periodic, signal lamp misalignment may conceivably go unnoticed until the next inspection.
As such, an automated system for monitoring signal lamp alignment would facilitate improving railway crossing safety and reducing associated inspection costs.